Gold cages and Raven birds, traduction
by Paf le Chien
Summary: Ce qu'il se passerait si Naruto et Sasuke serait mariés. Sasunaru. One-Shot. Traduction


Salut tout le monde, je traduis cette fic, qui est en anglais, donc soyez indulgents c'est compliqué et surtout lâchez des review pour l'auteur anglaise qui en a bien besoin voila bonne lecture ) L'auteur est BellaBambina248 et bien sur ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne sont à moi. Après je suis plutôt jeune et donc l'anglais c'est un peu difficile pour moi et surtout c'est vraiment expérimental.

"Gold cages and raven bird"

Sasuke était dans les embouteillages, tapant avec ses pouces sur le volant. Il en avait ras le bol, il lui semblait qu'il attendait depuis des siècles et des siècles. Le feu était encore rouge et ça le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil sur la gauche, un beau brun le regardait dans une Ferrari rose. L'homme se lécha les lèvres à son attention et l'Uchiwa lui sourit.

Immédiatement, la radio planta. Sasuke tapa frénétiquement sur le bouton de marche mais sans réel succès. Il regarda, ensuite vers le jeune homme sexy, mais celui-ci étrangement ne le gratifia que d'un regard dégouté avant d'accélérer.

Encore plus irrité maintenant, il retourna à sa putain de radio qui, rien que pour le faire chier se remit en marche comme il faut. Un peu trop tard cependant… Le conducteur sexy était définitivement parti !

**Dring Dring**

Sasuke sortit son portable de sa poche. Un numéro privé essayait de l'appeler… Qui cela pourrait-il être ? Il décrocha avec hésitation.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ? lui demanda une voix

-Oui ?

-Félicitations, vous êtes le dixième à appeler !

-Mais je n'ai ja-

-Vous avez gagné, continua la voix sans prendre compte de son interruption, un Naruto toutes options, sponsorisé par Iruka et toute la bande d'amis qui va avec. Il parlera non-stop, il redécorera votre maison en orange et il ne couchera surtout pas avec vous ! En gros, il ruinera votre vie ! Encore bravo !

Non ! Je ne le veux pas ! Vous comprenez ? Je ne le veux pas, hurla-t-il dans le téléphone, avant que la portière ne soit ouverte et que Naruto ne saute à l'intérieur de la bagnole.

-Je t'ai vu maté ce type ! lui reprocha le blond en sortant presque les crocs.

-Je te jure que non !

-Menteur ! De toute façon tu te fiches pas mal de mes sentiments, tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

-Ce n'est pa-

-Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute-moi ! lui hurla le blond.

Sasuke serra sa poitrine, sa respiration était très –trop- profonde, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne faisait pas d'hyperventilation pourtant ? Qu'est-ce que Naruto lui disait, tout les sons lui semblait si lointain…

-Naruto, l'interpella-t-il, mais les lèvres de ce dernier continuaient à bouger. Naruto, répéta-t-il mais il n'eut toujours aucune réponse.

Etait-il celui que l'on n'entendait pas ? Il baissa alors les yeux sur son entrejambe, avant de mettre sa main dans son boxer et d'en tirer un flingue. Il le pressa contre la tempe de Naruto et pressa la gâchette. Il regarda alors vers la flaque de sang qui coulait de la chair du blond les lèvres de Naruto bougeaient encore. Il visa encore et tira. Soudainement, il prit conscience de l'éclaboussure de sang encore chaud qui coulait sur sa joue. Il l'essuya. Pas rouge ? Quoi… ?

_**-Après le cauchemar-**_

Sasuke essuya la bave de Naruto de sa joue, alors qu'il poussait son mari de sur lui. Est-ce que le blond était réellement obligé de dormir sur lui toutes les nuits ? Alors qu'il pensait ça, Naruto se remis sur lui.

-Naruto !

-Grmmbld, grommela son partenaire dans son sommeil.

Il le repoussa encore une fois, avant de s'échapper dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, il avala deux antidouleurs. Après que l'armoire, qui se cachait derrière le miroir, fut refermée, il put se voir plus clairement. Il avait de gros cercles noirs sous ses yeux et des rides apparaissaient entre ses sourcils, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Il se fustigea mentalement après avoir regardé son pantalon.

-Pas encore, dit-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Il était encore venu dans son pantalon. La pensée de tuer Naruto avait réussi à le faire éjaculer. Mais encore une fois, son thérapeute lui aurait dit que les rêves avaient une dimension symbolique et qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Sasuke jura dans un souffle en enlevant son pantalon, puis le jeta dans une pile qui faisait l'angle de la salle de bain. Il se remit de ses émotions sur le siège des toilettes, en lisant un des nombreux magazines de Naruto.

Dix façons de rallumer l'étincelle dans votre mariage, lut à voix haute, avec un brin d'ironie, Sasuke.

Comment se pouvait-il que Naruto soit l'auteur de tel article alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis au moins trois mois, il se le demandait.

Sasuke frissonna soudainement, tandis que Naruto ouvrit la porte et commença à se brosser les dents.

-Bonjour, murmura le blond avec une bouche pâteuse.

Puis, il se tourna vers son mari qui était toujours sur les toilettes.

-Tu lis mon nouvel article ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas venir ici quand je suis-

-Ca va, c'est rien de ce que j'ai déjà vu avant, dit le blond nonchalamment.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'article et répondit :

-Le numéro cinq, dans ton article, est de toujours essayer de se montrer à son avantage. Etre marié depuis longtemps n'est pas une excuse valable pour se laisser aller.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es vraiment beau.

Le brun se secoua la tête de frustration et presque de désespoir.

-Peut-être, demanda Sasuke, que nous devrions aller voir le thérapeute Iruka, que l'on nous a recommandé ?

-Pourquoi ? répondit son mari dans un haussement d'épaule. Tu es assis ici depuis longtemps. Je t'ai déjà dit de manger plus de fibre.

-Naruto !

-Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, enfin ce genre de choses.

-Tu dis ça comme ça et je sais pas du tout quoi te répondre.

-Je t'aime ce serait bien.

-Tu dis ça pour que je me la ferme.

-Oooh, le majestueux et puissant Uchiwa est honnête par rapport à ses sentiments, rigola Naruto tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

-Je suis sérieux.

Le blond se mit dans la douche et ferma les rideaux.

-Tu sais ce qu'est notre problème ?

-C'est évideme-

-Ton thérapeute. Il met toutes ces idées dans ta tête. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne le paierais pas, s'il te disait que tout va bien.

-Je ne le pais pas. C'est le psychologue de l'entreprise.

-Je te le dis, les thérapeutes créent les problèmes, ils ne les résolvent pas. Tu n'as pas entendu les histoires à propos de psychologues qui convainquent des personnes de s'être fait violer étant enfant, alors que ce n'est pas du tout vrai.

Sasuke ouvrit les rideaux et se glissa près de Naruto.

-Hm, ponctua-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas heureux ? lui demanda le blond, regardant curieusement son partenaire dans les yeux pendant une seconde.

Le corbeau jeta un regard torve à Naruto. Sa conscience l'aurait dit. Il voulait admettre qu'il était entrain de suffoquer. Mais ce n'était pas lui du tout. Blesser Naruto ou risquer de le perdre, ce serait comme se couper les jambes parce qu'elles ne savent pas aller assez vîtes.

-Tu ne vas pas me répondre ?

Naruto s'adossa aux murs humides de la douche, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Une boule remonta dans la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable de ne pas être heureux ? Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, et s'il admettait la vérité…

-Je suis heureux, mentit-il, je pense juste que notre couple a besoin de changements.

-Comme ?

-Comme ne pas regarder l'autre aux toilettes.

-Mais nous savons tout les deux que nous ne sommes pas des Barbies. Nous avons un corps normal qui-

-Ce n'est pas sexy, essaya d'expliquer le brun à son mari.

Il était vraiment frustré. Ils avaient eu cette conversation un millions de fois, mais en vain.

-Nous nous laissons aller, conclut finalement Sasuke.

-D'accord, puisque tu es décidé à faire une si grosse affaire de ça, tu auras ton temps dans la salle de bain, concéda à contre cœur le blond, mais nous aurons besoin d'une autre salle de bain, parce que tu mets vraiment trop de temps et que tu prends toute l'eau chaude.

-Bien, attends-là que j'aille chercher l'argent de la reine d'Angleterre et que j'aille nous acheter une maison, se moqua le brun.

-T'es comptable. Tu ne peux pas jeter un coup d'œil à nos-

-Et bien, si tu n'investis pas tout notre fric derrière mon dos et-

-Il avait dit que ce serait un bon investissement. Je voulais te surprendre, te faire une surprise !

-Oh, tu m'as surpris, se moqua encore une fois Sasuke, remarquant comment les traits du visage de Naruto avaient changé à la mention de ce sujet. Je dois juste ne plus te laisser manipuler aucune somme d'argent.

Naruto regarda ailleurs, un peu blessé par les remarques de son mari.

-Tu avais promis d'arrêter de me fustiger avec ça ! C'était il y'a deux ans.

-Et maintenant nous vivons dans un HLM.

-Tu peux être un vrai connard parfois.

-Au moins je ne suis pas un idiot tout le temps.

Ils frissonnèrent. Silencieusement, ils regardèrent leurs pieds, l'eau ruisselait le long de leurs jambes et à travers leurs orteils.

Ils détestaient tous les deux se battre, se lancer des mots horribles et sortir les squelettes du placard. Ils finissent toujours par se faire mal, mais en quelque sorte, se battre était devenu une sorte de drogue. Etait-ce sadique ? Etait-ce masochiste ? Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Mettre des étiquettes était une perte de temps, de toute façon. Sasuke, doucement, se pencha pour éteindre l'eau, il voyait du coin de l'œil Naruto qui commençait à pleurer. Il allait encore le faire pleurer. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que cela n'arriverait plus ? Il le pensait.

-C'est… chuchota le brun. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à nos factures et ce n'est pas si mal, essaya-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère, et comme il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps…

-J'ai tout foiré, ponctua Naruto en exposant ses yeux, rouges d'avoir pleuré. Tu as tous les droits de me haïr.

-Mais non… Je ne te hais pas.

-Il y'a deux ans, tu m'aurais tout de suite serré dans tes bras, si tu m'aurais vu pleuré.

Sasuke bégaya un peu avant de sortir son excuse.

-Bon… Nous sommes ensembles depuis longtemps. Je ne dis ou fait pas toujours ce que en réalité je pense.

-Oui, et tu me dis que tu me hais maintenant, conclut Naruto en s'en allant.

Sasuke soupira. Cela ne valait pas la peine de courir. Il allait probablement envenimer les choses s'il lui courrait après.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura frappa Naruto à la tête, avant de se débarrasser du clavier d'ordinateur afin de s'assoir comme il faut sur le bureau du blond. Elle croisa ses jambes et sourit méchamment à son vis-à-vis.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez pour le grand jour ?

Naruto continua de boire son jus de fruit avant de marmonner :

-Quel grand jour ?

-Tes noces de bois…

-Bois ?

-Ouais le cinquième anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Copuler comme des lapins ? Vous avez fait les positions dont je t'avais parlé ?

-Nous avons juste vu le film, soupira Naruto.

-Tu va lui offrir un cadeau au moins ? non ?

-Nous pensons que ce serait mieux de payer nos factures, plutôt que de claquer du fric dans des choses dont nous n'avons pas besoin, répondit-il tout en jetant la brique de jus de fruit dans la poubelle. Au faite ça me revient j'ai une deadline dans deux heures. Alors si tu pouvais virer tes fesses de mon bureau.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu ne peux pas célébrer votre anniversaire de mariage ? Pas étonnant que tu sois déprimé. Tu ne souris plus du tout.

-Sakura, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de rend-

-Naruto !

Celui-ci poussa un gros soupire avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa chaise.

-Quoi ? dit-il exaspéré.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, un peu anxieuse de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose ok ? Mais promet que tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère ni être bouleversé.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-C'est inconfortable pour moi, je le fais parce que c'est toi, se lamenta-t-elle presque. Promets juste.

-D'accord, d'accord, je promets.

Elle s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres, avant de se pencher vers lui et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Quelqu'un, commença-t-elle, du septième étage qui travaille avec Sasuke m'a dit qu'il aurait entendu ton mari flirté avec cet trainé de Sai.

-C'est impossible, conclut Naruto dans un gloussement, il n'a jamais aimé ce Sai.

-Il n'a pas besoin de l'aimer pour le baiser.

-Sasuke n'est pas un menteur, expliqua maladroitement le blond.

-Pas encore, mais si ce type se jette sur lui et que tu restes comme tu es…

-Comme je suis… ? fronça-t-il les sourcils

-Oui Naruto, je t'adore mais sérieusement !

-Je n'aime pas du tout cette conversation, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu n'es plus le même Naruto, plus celui que tu étais avant. Désolé mais si tu ne fais rien contre ça, tu vas le perdre !

Elle détestait parler durement, mais Naruto avait besoin que l'on le secoue, qu'il se réveille.

-…

-Pourquoi, proposa son amie rose, tu n'irais pas à son étage aujourd'hui, tu sais pour lui proposer de manger avec toi… Montre-lui que tu lui manque.

**XXXXXXX**

Sai se tenait près de la chaise de Sasuke, écoutant à moitié la réponse de Sasuke, de toute façon celle-ci n'était qu'un prétexte. Un long doigt pale effleura l'épaule du jeune homme marié. Il arrêta momentanément son flot de paroles, pour se tourner vers Sai

-Il y avait un fil qui dépassait, sourit le dit Sai.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se remit face à l'écran et continua ses explications sur le tableur qui lui faisait face.

-Tu es tellement intelligent, Naruto doit être heureux, commenta Sai. Je n'aurais jamais pu créer un tableur si tu ne m'avais pas dit comment faire. Tu es un bon professeur.

Sasuke sourit poliment et quelque peu énervé répondit que lui était un bon élève. Sai lui lança alors un regard intense, l'obligeant à rester clouer dans son siège.

-Comment pourrai-je te remercier ?

-C'est mon travail, répondit sèchement le corbeau

-J'insiste. On mange ensemble ? Je connais un bon restau', à juste dix minutes d'ici.

-Je crois que je vais déjeuner avec Naruto, donc…

-Vraiment ? Je te vois toujours manger tout seul. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui est spécial alors ?demanda Sai un rictus dans la voix alors qu'il voyait que ses paroles allait grossir la partie du cerveau de Sasuke rempli de doutes et d'insécurités.

Le sourire qu'arbora Sasuke se fissura et ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je peux déjeuner avec toi après tout.

-Tu ne le regrettas pas, souffla son rencard dans son oreille. Ils ont un _chocolat blanc soufflé_ (en français dans le texte) très sensuel.

Sasuke se renfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil et se sentit affreusement coupable de l'électricité qui vint se réfugier dans son aine. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait utilisé autre chose que sa main. Tout l'excitait. Ce n'était pas Sai en particulier ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

-Je passe te prendre dans vingt minutes, spécifia son rencard avant de s'en aller de son bureau.

Le brun essaya de se reconcentrer son attention sur les documents devant lui. Cependant, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était les lèvres de Sai sur lui. Il commença à respirer profondément, en espérant désespérément que personne ne viendrait le voir alors qu'il était dans cet état.

Il se leva et pris garde de cacher son érection par une feuille et fila dans les toilettes les plus proches. Une fois qu'il eut verrouillé la porte, il glissa sa main dans son boxer et entreprit de se soulager.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il marchait en direction de son bureau, il vit avec surprise que Naruto était entrain de l'attendre.

-Surprise, sourit Naruto.

Sasuke frissonna et déglutit difficilement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Burgers, dit-il triomphant en montrant un sac en papier dans une de ses mains. Pourquoi tu transpire ? Tu couves quelque chose?

Il tendit la main pour toucher le front de Sasuke, l'Uchiwa évita la main habilement.

-Si tu es là pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin-

-Sasuke, je ne veux pas me rappeler de notre dispute ok ? Je suis là pour passer un déjeuner avec mon mari.

-Hmmm, hocha la tête le dit mari. J'ai déjà des plans avec des types de mon étage… Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais.

-Tu ne peux pas annulé ?

-Hn.

-Je peux venir avec vous alors ?

-Tu ne serais pas à l'aise.

-D'accord, hocha la tête Naruto. Je mangerais donc sur les escaliers.

Juste quand Naruto allait passer la porte que Sai entra. Le garçon déjà très pale à la base, le devint encore plus lorsqu'il vit Naruto, avant de se reprendre et de le saluer.

-T'es prêt ? demanda le jeune homme à Sasuke.

A ces mots le blond se mit à lorgner son mari dont les yeux ne purent subitement se poser sur rien en particulier.

-Vous allez déjeuner ensemble ? questionna le blond

-Ouais, j'avais perdu l'esprit à cause de ses maudits tableurs et Sasuke m'a sauvé la vie, expliqua Sai. Donc j'ai pensé à l'emmener déjeuner. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous aussi ?

-Non. Je pense que je vais me passer de déjeuner aujourd'hui. J'ai brusquement perdu l'appétit.

Naruto se força à sourire-grimacer- avant de s'en aller.

**XXXXXXX**

Sasuke jeta sa serviette dans le coffre, avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Alors qu'il conduisait, il se rendit compte de combien Naruto était silencieux.

-Comment s'était aujourd'hui ?

-…

-T'es faché ? soupira Sasuke.

-…

-Il a insisté pour qu'on passe le déjeuné ensemble, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

-…

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que tu allais mal réagir, juste comme tu le fais maintenant.

-…

-Dis quelque chose.

Son mari se retourna vers lui et le fixa du regard.

-" Ce type ", Sasuke? Tu déjeunes avec "ce type".

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, expliqua encore Sasuke.

-Fuck you ! insulta le blond en se couvrant le visage et en se mettant à trembler.

-Pleure pas.

-Je ne pleure pas.

-Si tu pleures.

-Fuck you ! ponctua Naruto tout en frappant le bras de Sasuke. Tu me mens, tu te fous de moi ? cria-t-il en refrappant le bras du brun.

-Arrête ! Tu vas nous faire avoir un accident !

-Tu m'as mentis !

-Non ce n'est pas vrai.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me mentir alors ?

-Parce que tu réagis mal pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant !

Naruto commença à verser des larmes.

-C'est pour ça alors que tu ne veux plus me toucher, c'est parce que tu as quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

-Tu es excessif, dit Sasuke qui s'était garé dès qu'il l'avait pu. Et baisse d'un ton, tout le monde nous regarde.

-Depuis combien tu couches avec ?

-Naruto, je ne couche pas avec !

-Admet-le ! Je peux pas en supporter plus !

Sasuke frissonna alors qu'il regardait Naruto comme un volcan sur le point de rentrer en irruption.

-J'y ais pensé mais je te jure que je l'ai pas fait.

Immédiatement son mari recommença à le frapper, pas assez pour lui faire mal mais assez pour soulager son envie de le frapper pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui faisait.

-Fuck you ! Fuck you !

-Naruto arrête !

-Comment tu peux me faire une chose pareille ?

-Parce que tu crois que je ne me sentais pas coupable de ressentir ça ? Tous les jours je me battais contre ça, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu n'as même pas essayé. La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour, tu t'es juste allongé comme un rat mort avec des cheveux gras et un T-shirt sal. Je pouvais même plus pensé à toi après ! Tu es celui qui me ronge ! Je t'aime et tu ruines ma vie ! Et je te hais pour ça et je peux même pas m'éloigner de toi !

Naruto le regarda en silence, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et vides. Doucement, il se détacha de Sasuke et ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

-Naruto, j-je voulais pas dire ça. Juste pars pas. Pars pas !

Sasuke essaya de s'agripper au blond mais celui-ci était déjà sorti de la voiture. Il sortit lui aussi essaya quand même de l'appeler alors qu'il le voyait marcher au loin.

**XXXXXXX**

Cette nuit-là, Sasuke attendit devant la porte de leur appartement , il aurait surement pleuré comme un bébé si il ne savait pas que le voisins l'espionnaient derrière leur judas.

A chaque fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, il se levait près à réciter ses excuses. Mais ce n'était jamais Naruto… Jusqu'à ce qu'au matin, il vit les portes s'ouvrirent sur le blond.

-Naruto je suis tellement désolé, dit-il tout en le suivant alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte de leur appartement. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'étais énervé et j'ai craché des choses que jamais je n'aurai di-

-Sasuke, coupa le blond indifférent, je vais te rendre vraiment heureux.

-Quoi ?

Naruto l'ignora et continua à marcher vers leur chambre où il prit une valise qu'il déposa sur le couvre-lit.

-Non, Naruto, non ! s'exclama Sasuke en reprenant la valise.

-Sasuke rend-la moi.

-N'y pense même pas !

-Je ne te rends pas heureux ! Je ne suis plus heureux. Mettons donc un terme à tous cela.

-Non. Non. Non. Non.

Sasuke regardait autour de lui l'air d'une bête traquée, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Nous nous aimons.

-Tu m'as dit que tu me haïssais !

Il ponctua sa phrase en donnant un coup de pied dans le sol comme une drama queen.

-J'étais en colère, je savais pas ce que je disais.

Il reprit la valise de force, prêt à supplier. Si son ancien lui pouvait le voir, a ce moment, il l'aurait trouvé pathétique et aussi peu Uchiwa que l'on pouvait l'être. Mais il n'était pas son ancien lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa famille encore une fois .

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Ne sois pas si injuste ! C'est pas juste comme punition ! commença-t-il à pleurer.

-Je ne te punis pas ! Je veux jus-

-Si c'est ce que tu fais ! Tu essayes de me faire mal autant que je t'ai fait mal avec mes mots. Naruto je suis désolé. Je peux pas te perdre. S'il te plait !

-Je veux juste que nous soyons heureux, conclut son mari en ouvrant le tiroir et en y sortant plusieurs T-shirt.

-Arrête ça ! Je ne penserai plus à aucun autre homme. Arrête ça. Bébé. Arrête ça !

Il essaya d'attirer le blondinet en arrière, mais l'autre se débattit, dans une tentative de quitter l'appartement.

-Désolé de te rendre si misérable.

-Je serai misérable sans toi. Ne sors pas !

-Arrête de pleurer, chuchota le blond comme ses yeux se remplissaient à leur tour d'eau. Pleure pas.

-Alors donne-moi une raison pour arrêter. Reste.

Naruto jeta son sac sur le sol, avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens et des serrer les poings. Ses épaules tremblèrent.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer, qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous étions si heureux.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il l'enlaça, le tirant tout contre son cou.

-Tu me haïs déjà. Je te rends triste.

-Non, tu ne le fais pas.

Etait-il accros à la douleur ? Sasuke se le demandait. Il se supposait qu'il devait bien être masochiste. Ou peut être il était un accro, qui voulait garder ses habitudes même après avoir compris que ça les détruisait. Ou parce que Naruto était une partie de lui un appendice de chair et de sang.

-Je t'aime tellement, chuchota Naruto, ses pleurs mouillant ses vêtements , juste au-dessous de son cou.

Le corbeau creusa les cheveux de Naruto avec ses doigts, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe.

-Je t'aime aussi. Ne t'inquiète, on va faire en sorte que ça marche.

**XXXXXXX**

Sasuke attendait devant un desascenseurs, caché à moitié, les yeux fixés avec impatience sur l'entrée de l'entreprise. Il attendait Naruto pour avoir une chance de parler à son mari pendant qu'il se dirigerait vers son bureau. Cela avait un gout amer et douloureux, se cacher pour juste parler un petit peu au blond, après l'avoir eu près de lui pendant tant d'années. Quand il pensait qu'avant il s'ennuyait de Naruto. Sasuke ne pouvait même plus croire qu'il avait eu de telles pensées.

Il se précipita vers Sakura quand il la vit montée les escaliers. Il s'obligea à sourire faussement, quand il la salua.

-Ca faisait un moment, lui sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Son sourire n'avait pas réussi à la tromper. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

-J'ai regardé ce DVD hier, et je me suis souvenu que tu adorais les comédies romantiques-

-Sasuke, Naruto ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

-…

-C'est ce que tu voulais me demander non ?

-Il n'est pas venu travailler hier.

-Il a besoin de temps loin de tout.

Sasuke hocha la tête, son sourire faux depuis longtemps tombé. Il comprenait. Il comprenait même très bien Naruto ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

-Ses affaires…

-Je viendrai demain, et je les prendrai.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il vienne lui ? Tu pourrais oublier quelque chose.

-Sasuke…

-Je voudrai pouvoir lui parler encore une fois.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Je suis désolée.

Il replia ses mains dans ses poches, avant de s'en aller doucement, sa tête baisser vers le sol. Il choisit le coin le plus éloigné de l'ascenseur, où personne ne pourrait le remarquer. Il restait silencieux, sa tête trop lourde pour rester droite.

L'ascenseur se désemplit de plus en plus à mesure que les personnes présents descendaient à leurs étages, mais il attendit, une façon de passé le temps. Une fois qu'il fut redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, il s'en alla, sa main pressé contre son cœur. Il courut vers sa voiture, il tira brusquement la portière avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la voiture. La clé raya le métal autour de la serrure comme un mec ivre, ses mains tremblant.

Il ne pouvait pas juste sortir de sa vie. Impossible. S'il avait su que ça ferait si mal… Il se souvenait de l'adresse de Sakura avec clarté, mais s'il y allait, n'allait-il pas rendre Naruto encore plus en colère. Il se le demandait.

Il pressa la pédale d'accélération, assez pour voir les lignes blanche devenir qu'une, comme si quelqu'un le forçait à accélérer. La voiture fut garée rapidement dans une zone où il ne pouvait même pas, mais il s'en foutait. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte rose. Soudainement toute son énergie le quitta. Il resta planté sur ses pieds, il déglutit et se mordit les lèvres. L'hésitation le faisait suffoquer.

-Vas-t-en Sasuke.

Il fixait la porte. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de toquer.

-Naruto.

-Vas-t-en.

-M'attendais-tu ?

-…

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux plus te parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas !

-Ouvres !

-Je ne peux plus te voir.

-Si, tu peux !

-Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je vais juste… m'en aller.

Il chuchota les derniers mots.

-C'est ça pars. Je te rattrapais, dit-il en pressant son front contre le bois, bébé tu me manques.

-Tu es juste habitué à m'avoir. Donne-toi du temps. Tu vas redevenir heureux-

-Je ne peux pas.

-Nous ne nous rendons pas heureux. Sasuke, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui croit toutes les inepties sérieusement.

-Ce ne sont pas des inepties.

Sasuke cogna sa tête contre la porte.

-S'il te plait, ouvres la porte. J'ai besoin de te voir.

-Je peux pas , bébé, je peux pas, répondit-il les larmes obstruant sa voix. Arrête de me tourmenter et laisse-moi juste seul. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ton ombre qui me suis partout où je vais.

-Je partirai pas, répliqua Sasuke en revenant vers la porte et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Je partirai jamais.

-Je vais appeler la sécurité.

-Tu dois avoir une injonction contre moi, et puis ils vont me mettre en prison quand je la violerai.

Naruto gloussa derrière la porte.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

-Maintenant je te fais rire. Je pensais que c'était toi le rigolos, sourit Sasuke, peut-être que j'ai vraiment perdu l'esprit, je suis amusant.

-Donc tu l'as perdu.

-Apparemment je ne peux pas être sain d'esprit sans toi, même si tu me rends fou.

-…

-Notre lit ne te manque pas ?

-…

-Naruto.

-Je suis là, chuchota son mari, mais je vais t'ignorer à partir de maintenant.

-Tu sauras toujours que je suis là

-…

-Naruto.

-…

-J'ai remplacé toutes les ampoules hier, avec des écologiques, comme tu le voulais. Quand je l'ai fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été un horrible mari. Tu me l'avais demandé il y'a cinq mois, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Je pensais que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais maintenant je comprends. Toutes les choses qui sont importantes pour toi, devrait l'être aussi pour moi.

-…

-Et les choses dont je me plaignais… Je sais maintenant la valeur de ce que j'ai. Je veux bien que tu investisses mon espace privé. Je te donnerai la moitié de ma vie pour que tu refasses irruption dans la salle de bain, dis-moi tes jours, et donnes-moi toutes sortes de conseils gênant. J'adore tes petites bizarreries. Elles font que ma vie n'est pas nulle.

-…

-Naruto est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-…

-Naruto je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour Sai. J'admets que j'ai été tenté. J'ai été un putain de connard. Mais il n'est rien comparé à toi. Je voudrais te prendre plus que n'importe quels autres types. Je m'en fous si notre vie sexuelle- j'y crois pas que je suis entrain de dire ça à voix haute, tout le monde dans l'immeuble est entrain d'entendre- mais je m'en fous si c'est un peu froid. Je vais essayer plus dur-

-Sasuke, tu n'es juste pas habitué à être tout seul. C'est promettre des compromis que tu ne pourras pas tenir, dit finalement Naruto.

-Ce sont mes compromis ! Juste acceptes-les ! Je les tiendrai.

-Tu ne seras pas heureux.

-Je ne serai pas heureux sans toi. Comment rompre pourrait être la solution ? Je le sais. Nous le savons.

-Nous sommes dans une spirale.

-Juste écoutes-moi, supplia Sasuke.

-Il y'a quelqu'un d'autre. Okay ? interrompit le blond.

La bouche de Sasuke tomba, il déglutit difficilement.

-Tu mens.

-Je l'aime. Nous sommes très heureux ensemble. Donc s'il te plait laisses-nous tranquile.

-Qui est ce personnage de roman ?

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-T'a-t-il déjà serré quand tu n'arrivais pas à dormir et t'a-t-il chuchoté des mots doux jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. T'a-t-il-

Il frissonna quand il entendit des sanglots à travers la porte.

-S'il te plait pars !

-Non.

-Vos gueules !

Un voisin ouvrit soudainement et cria sur les deux hommes.

-Désolé ! cria Naruto. Sasuke, s'il te plait vas-y. Le voisin est très en colère. Et je ne veux pas créer de problèmes à Sakura.

-Alors viens avec moi.

-Non…

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

-Je vais regarder la télé.

-Tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. La minute même où je t'ai vu, je me souviens avoir pensé-

-Je ne t'entends pas, grommela Naruto en bouchant ses oreilles avec ses mains comme un gamin.

-Que tu serais le seul. Tu me mettais tellement en colère, mais…

-Y'a-t-il un problème ici ?

Le voisin revint encore une fois. Ce n'était pas très clair pour Sasuke de comment était le mec en face de lui. En vérité, l'homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un taureau surtout pour le tempérament et la force.

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec vous.

Sasuke le fixait, il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Ca l'est, à cause de vos voix je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-C'est onze heures du matin. Vous ne devriez plus dormir.

Sasuke savait bien que contrarier –le taureau- l'homme n'était pas une bonne idée. Cependant, il était déjà à bout.

-Tu es entrain de me dire quand et quand je ne dois pas dormir ? menaça l'homme en avançant vers Sasuke jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent.

-Partez, ordonna Sasuke tout en lui jetant un regard de mépris à l'autre homme.

-Fais-moi partir alors… Ou pars.

-Je ne vais pas partir sans mon mari.

L'autre homme poussa Sasuke et celui-ci lui rendit la pareille. En moins d'une seconde, Sasuke était sur le sol entrain de se faire frapper. La porte de Sakura s'ouvrit immédiatement, Naruto en sortit en courant.

-Dégage de sur lui ! Enlève tes mains de lui ! Ou j'appelle la police !

A ces mots, le voisin se releva, brandit son poing dans une ultime menace avant de repartir chez lui.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Naruto tout en marchant lentement vers Sasuke, anxieux.

-Je vais bien.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu saignes !

-Combat de garçon. Je vais bien.

-Tu es un inconscient. A quoi tu pensais ? Tu ne te bas jamais.

-J'ai dit que je ne partirai pas sans toi et j'ai fait ce que j'ai dit.

Naruto soupira, laissant ses épaules retombées vers le bas.

-Viens à l'intérieur, je vais te mettre un pansement.

-Tu m'as finalement invité à l'intérieur. Je devrai aller le remercier.

-Sasuke, geignit Naruto en le mettant debout.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi. Tu m'aimes encore, je le savais.

-Bien sur que je t'aime encore. Ce n'est pas la question.

Sasuke se coucha sur le lit, les mains serré étroitement sur les bras du blond.

-Je vais prendre soin de toi.

-Attends ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec la trousse des premiers soins.

-J'avais acheté ça pour toi à la maison, sourit Sasuke et il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il tira d'un sac un livre qu'il avait apporté.

Naruto revint, poussa Sasuke plus profondément dans le lit comme ça il put s'asseoir plus confortablement.

-Ca va piquer un peu.

-Notre album, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

Naruto fit comme s'il ignorait le bouquin, mais il y jeta un regard rapide. Il sourit à comment les photos étaient bien mises et rangées. Sasuke les avaient toutes organisés avec une note sur laquelle était marquée la date et l'occasion. Naruto était différent il les avait bourrées dans son portefeuille jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient devenues pleines de plis et d'éraflures.

-J'adore celle-ci, murmura Sasuke, ton anniversaire, il y'a deux ans. Le bal costumé.

-Il n'y avait pas la main de Gaara ? demanda Naruto en pointant une main sur son épaule.

-Hn, renifla Sasuke.

-Tu l'as photo-shoppé pour qu'ils ne soient plus sr la photo ? C'est bas.

-Je l'aime pas.

-Quoi encore ?

-Il te regarde trop intensément.

-Tu es encore jaloux, susurra-t-il.

-Ne sois pas débile.

-…

-Je déteste quand d'autres mecs te touchent ou te regardent. Tu es à moi.

-Possessif hein ?sourit Naruto avant de planter un bisou sur son le bandage qui se trouvait sur son front. Tout bon.

-Viens à la maison avec moi, lui demanda Sasuke en lui prenant la main avant de chuchoter, ou alors essaye de te tromper…

-C'est pas juste. J'ai vraiment eu mal quand tu as dis toutes ces choses. Je me suis senti tellement mal que j'ai voulu mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de t'aimer. C'est tellement injuste.

Soudain, le son de deux chats entrain de s'accoupler se répandit dans la chambre. Les deux se mirent à rire.

-Combien de chats a donc Sakura ?

-Pleins, et ils me dévisagent quand je dors.

-Ils me copient.

-Tu me regardes quand je dors.

-Tout le temps.

-Est-ce que je ronfle ?

Sasuke commença à rire.

-Pas vraiment, mais tu me frappes beaucoup dans ton sommeil.

-Ah bon ? Je suis désolé, gloussa le blond. Donc a quoi tu penses quand tu me regardes ?

-Est-ce que tu essayes d'en savoir plus ?

Naruto acquiesça impatient.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je me réveillerais et que tu ne serais pas sur moi.

-Bavant partout.

-Je t'utilise comme une couverture maintenant.

-Je suis une couverture humaine ?

-Tu es une incroyable couverture humaine. Ton érection matinale est toujours pressée contre mon estomac. C'est mignon quand tu te réveille.

Naruto lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le bras.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Tu penses que Sakura m'en voudra si on fait ça sur son lit ?

-Pas avec tant de chats qui regardent, rougit le blond.

-C'est comme des acteurs pornos.

-Pervers ! dit-il en le frappant encore une fois. Tu penses que je serais un bon acteur porno ?

-Putain ouais .

-Mais tu disais que je ne t'excitais pas.

-Laisse-moi te prouver combien c'est faux, lui dit en un clin d'œil avant de rouler pour se mettre dessus l'autre.

-Nous irons mieux après ?

-Je pense que oui.

**FIN**


End file.
